Field
The present specification generally relates to alkaline earth chalcogeno-germanate glasses and, more specifically, to alkaline earth chalcogeno-germanate glasses that are non-stochiometric in nature.
Technical Background
U.S. Pat. No. 8,541,324 discloses pergallous alkaline earth selenogermanate glasses. However, the pergallous alkaline earth selenogermanate glasses disclosed therein can be difficult to form and, therefore, various properties of the disclosed pergallous alkaline earth selenogermanate glasses, such as, for example, the glass transition temperature and the onset of crystallization temperature, can be limited.
Accordingly, alternative alkaline earth selenogermanate glasses having improved formability and customizable properties can be desired.